Soundless
by WillowWispe
Summary: When a certain Uchiha comes back to Konoha, Sakura's once-peaceful life is thrown into chaos. Pressured, the girl finally snaps, and lashes out at her friends, family, at the life she once knew...Violence! NaruHina-NejiTen-ShikaIno-Kiba X OC-Gaara X OC
1. The Beginning

Soundless

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be :(

Ch.1

_The Beginning_

XxXxxxXxX

Sakura woke up to the chirping of birds outside her window. Yawning, she got up and opened it. She brushed her teeth and put on her usual outfit, then went to get some breakfast. She glanced at the clock. Sakura stopped breakfast abruptly, grabbed a jacket, and went to go get lunch.

_Oh, the advantages of sleeping late…_

XxXxxxXxX

Sakura headed over to the local ramen stall, and unsurprisingly, she saw Naruto there, pigging out with Kiba.

_Great… As if Naruto weren't enough trouble._

Her thoughts were, however sarcastic, and to tell the truth, Sakura had come to enjoy their presence. Guys didn't ask so many questions, after all. As she padded over to a seat, she had no idea that during her happy slurping, something was about to change her and her friends forever…

XxXxxxXxX

Tsunade paced around her "office," annoyed.

_Of all people, it had to be him. Why now, of all times anyway?_

She eyed her sake bottle nervously, but decided against it. Drinking now would be foolish. Instead, she summoned one of the ANBU guards outside.

"Get me _that_ ninja…" Tsunade paused, thinking.

XxXxxxXxX

"You know, Naruto…" Sakura said in between gulps.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied.

"Since I feel kinda matchmaker-y today, might as well tell you something. It's a favor for Hinata…" Sakura said, not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto bounced up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Well, um… Hinata…" Sakura trailed off.

_**What are you waiting for? Tell him!**_

_Fine, fine._

Sakura decided that she _really_ didn't want her inner to bother her for the next five weeks, so she continued. Naruto's eyes were wide. He kinda liked Hinata too, Sakura guessed.

"Hinata's… in love with you." Sakura said. It all came out in a rush. She closed her eyes and waited for the loud outburst from Naruto…

"…"

Sakura opened one eye, surprised. Naruto's mouth was open, and he looked very surprised indeed. Actually, this was probably the quietest the boy had ever been in his life. Finally, he said something.

"Sakura?" he said questioningly.

"I'm not joking, if that's what you're going to ask."Sakura replied.

"No, just… What do girls like as gifts and how do you act on a date?" Naruto said.

"Oh. Wow." Sakura said. "That was fast..." She continued.

"Oh. Well…Hinata… I think you should get her a bracelet or a necklace, ask her out, maybe for a picnic or something, I think she'd like that, make sure the food isn't ALL ramen…"

Naruto looked slightly disappointed but nodded.

"…And, when the date is just about over, give her the gift, and then kiss her. She should faint right about then, so wait 'till she wakes up then walk her home. Kiss her goodnight, then run for your life, 'cause Neji, Hiashi, and every other Hyuuga in there will be after you, got it?"

Naruto paused, as if reminiscing, then shuddered and nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, so let's go. I'll be in the bushes following you the whole time."

Naruto looked stunned. "Wait, right _now_?"

"Yeah!"

XxXxxxXxX

Tsunade paused.

"Actually, screw it, let _me_ try and break him…"

XxXxxxXxX

**Yay! User interactivity moments! XD**

**So basically, we have some options here, and whichever option gets most votes, we'll go with that! So, like REVIEW!**

**1. Naruto totally had an awesome date and he and Hinata have a great time.**

**2. Naruto almost blew it, but is quickly saved by Sakura and he and Hinata have a good time regardless.**

**Now for sub-categories! For example, if you want option 1 and sub-cat. A, then review and put 1a/1A in there!**

**So, Sakura and Naruto will set up a date in the next chapter, but with who?**

**A. Tenten-Neji (Ahem, favorite, ahem.)  
**

**B. Shikamaru-Ino (GO SHIKA! *fangirly squeal*)  
**

**C. Shikamaru-Temari (SHIIIIIKKKAAAAAAA! wait...where are you going... DON'T LEEEEEAAAAVE MEEEEEEEE!)  
**

**D. Kiba-Ino (*fangirly squeal* DOGGYYYYYYYY! wait...why are you running...COME BAAACCCCCKKKKK!)  
**

**E. Kiba-Sakura (Kiba! You're back? Why are you slowly backing away from me? COME BACK HEEERRRREEEEE!)  
**

**R&R, and let's see what we'll do next!**


	2. An Unbreakable Heart

~Chapter 2~

_An Unbreakable Heart_

"You know what? Cut it out. Who the heck do you think you are? You cocky, arrogant idiot." Tsunade said, all the while hitting the prisoner intensely.

The prisoner didn't even flinch.

"Do you know what you did to Naruto? To Sakura? You don't care at all, do you? Even after all they did for you..." Tsunade trailed off, shaking her head. Suddenly, she turned around and was about to stimulate the emotional center of the prisoner's brain, and maybe even the pain center, when she saw something that surprised her.

_Is he...sad?_ She thought to herself, staring into the onyx eyes. It was gone as fast as she noticed it, so she shook her head and continued the interrogation.

Concentrating her chakra on his head, she zapped the nerves that registered pain, and almost flinched when the prisoner let out a scream of pain. Still, the eyes were as unfeeling as ever.

_Oh yeah, let's zap the emotional center... and see how you "feel" about that, huh?_

_**You're not funny.**_

_Shut up. Trying to concentrate._

_**Fine. Well, what if you "accidentally" zap the nerves again? It's fun seeing him feeling something, even if it IS pain.**_

_You're a sick, sadistic idiot. Go away._

_**Your wish is my command... but you know you like me being here...**_

_GO. NOW. _

_***GULP * Yes Tsunade...**_

As she sent a bolt of chakra though the emotional center, the young man in the chair still sat, unfeeling.

_This guy... he has an unbreakable heart..._

_XxXxxxXxX_

As much as it sounds like it, this is NOT filler. I call it advancing character development. (But we all know what it is...) Keep R&Ring! Results so far...

NejiTen - 1

ShikaIno - 1

ShikaTema - 1

KibaIno - 0

KibaSaku - 1

-_- I will post the matchmaking chapter (which has YET to be written) when I get more conclusive results. If I don't, I will do...

A.) The one with most votes

B.) The one I like best :D

C.) ALL OF THE ONES POSSIBLE MUAHAHAHAHA...yeah...not funny.

Zai jian! (chinese)


	3. Innocent Love

Chapter 3

_Innocent Love_

**Hinata's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"**Hinata!**"

"Uh... huh, I'm sorry, what?" Hinata looked at her friend, Ino.

"Pick out a freaking outfit already!" Ino said, holding up two piles of clothes, neatly stacked into outfits, even the shoes were included.

The first one was a white and light blue that complemented Hinata's light gray-lavender eyes. This outfit was a two-piece, and was stunning. The top had a waistband designed to bring out the, ahem, "curvy" parts, that was blue and shimmered. The rest of the top was white, and had a picture of a butterfly that continued down the outfit to the skirt (there was one of those long sock-pants things that went with it) where it ended next to the hem, which also was blue and shimmery. Hinata's gaze went to the next outfit.

The second one was black. It had inside a _very_ form-fitting dress which had a red bow on it. On the outside, there was a black jacket, with red trim. Hinata would never admit it, but she thought it was downright slutty.

Ino spoke up. "I like the black one, if you're wondering."

Hinata blushed, then decided. "W-well, I personally like t-the white one better. I-it matches my eyes well, don't you th-think?"

Ino looked at the clothes, and then back to Hinata, then nodded and said, "Cool, I never saw that! Reminds me of the time when..."

Hinata stared off into space while Ino talked and thought of her crush, the blonde hair, blue eyes... She sighed. Maybe Sakura had told him already. She wondered what his reaction would be. Actually, she guessed Sakura hadn't told him yet, cause if she had, all the people in a five-mile radius would probably hear his outburst. Blushing, she chuckled under her breath and looked into the sky.

_The sky... looks just like those eyes..._

XxXxxxXxX

**Aww...how fluffy! I just _had _to write it, so if you're anti-Naruhina, please tell me. Yay, two chapters in one day! Yeah, I know my chapters are short, but hey, quality over quantity! :) So maybe this is filler, but once I get an idea, I just _have_ to write it down. R&R! Hopefully, I'll get more visitors soon... :( Oh well, look on the bright side, at least I have any! Hey guys, I need your honest opinion on this, so read carefully...**

_**Should I add my original characters into the story? **_

**Please tell me soon!**


	4. Heart Talk

Chapter 4

_Heart Talk_

**Naruto's POV**

**XxXxxxXxX**

"Wait, now?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied, a devilish smile on her face.

"I can't believe you..."I muttered under my breath.

_**Oh come on, you know you like Hinata.**_

_But I'm being forced into this!_

_**So?**_

_I can ask a girl out by myself!_

_**Yeah...about that...**_

_What?_

_**You have, like NO experience.**_

_Your point?_

_**If Sakura wasn't here, you wouldn't have the guts to ask her.**_

_That's not true!_

_**Actually, I think I'd have to force you. The hard way.**_

_Hmm, wouldn't I glow orange or something if you took over?_

_**...I'm not the Kyuubi, idiot.**_

_So who are you and what are you doing I my head?_

_**I'm your Inner. Like, your conscience?**_

_I'm pretty sure my conscience isn't supposed to tell me to get girls on a daily basis._

_**Well, I know Hinata's Inner pretty well.**_

_Really? Cool!_

_**Yeah, I guess...**_

_Hey, can you like, tell Hinata I like her, or something?_

_**I can tell her Inner to pass on the message.**_

_Yeah, do that!_

_**What do you say?**_

_Fine. PLEASE?_

_**Good little foxy.**_

_Just GO._

_**Fine.**_

_You're gone, right?_

…

_How about now?_

…

_Now?_

…

_Ahhh, peace at last. _

_**Hinata's POV**_

_**XxXxxxXxX**_

_**Hinata.**_

…

_**Hinata!**_

_What is it, uh..._

_**Call me Hina.**_

_Sure. What is it?_

_**I was talking to Naruto's Inner just a second ago, and Naruto wants to pass on a message.**_

_...What?_

_**First, don't faint.**_

_*gulp* Fine._

_**Naruto likes you.**_

_...Head...spinning..._

_**AHEM!**_

_..Oh...s-sorry!_

_**It's okay.**_

_Are you..._

_**Lying? No.**_

_Woah._

_**Yeah. So, like, you should TOTALLY ask him out!**_

_Seriously?_

_**Yeah.**_

_B-but I...uh, GOTTAGOBYE_

_**...Hinata?**_

…

_**...You didn't seriously leave, did you?**_

…

_**Greeeaaaat.**_

_**XxXxxxXxX**_

**Yay! So...so far, here are the most-voted for pairs!**

**1st-NejiTen**

**2nd-ShikaTema**

**3rd-KibaSaku**

**Yeah. So if these stay the most voted for pairs, I'll incorporate all of these pairs. :D**

**Here's some info about my OCs, for those of you that want it.**

**Name – Yanagi Tsuzan**

**Gender – Female**

**Home – Amegakure (Village Hidden in Rain)**

**Occupation – Ninja (duh)**

**Specialty – Genjutsu**

**Romantic Interest – Shino**

**Name – Nagori Eiken**

**Gender – Female**

**Home – Kumogakure (Village Hidden in Clouds)**

**Occupation – Ninja (of course)**

**Specialty – Offensive variations of medical jutsu (this will be explained if she shows up in this story)**

**Romantic Interest – Gaara**

**Tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Helping Fate

Chapter 5

_Helping Fate_

**Sakura's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

I couldn't help but giggle. It was so romantic. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their date, staring into each others' eyes.

And the best part was, Hinata was still fully conscious.

I thought for a minute, thinking about school. Huh, two ninjas from Rain and Cloud were gonna come for a while. One of them was a fellow medic-nin. Her name was...uh...Nagohi or something? Anyway, I focused my attention of the road in front of me and spotted some large bushes on the side of the road.

I hid in the bushes as Naruto walked Hinata home, following the plan exactly. Well, almost, anyway.

Naruto made one mistake. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"**What are you doing with my daughter?" **Hiashi all but screamed.

"**What are you doing with my cousin?" **Neji yelled.

_Whoa. Neji yelled. Shoulda brought my camera and videotaped this._

It was at that minute that Hinata fainted and Naruto started running for his life. As he passed the bush I was hiding behind, I pulled him through the foliage, whispering.

"What. The. Heck." I said, astonished.

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

XxXxxxXxX

**Naruto's POV**

You know, I'm not such an idiot as everyone thinks I am. I just act like that to annoy people and to attract attention. I knew Hiashi and Neji would be after me.

Just like I knew Hinata was right for me.

She was sweet, shy, and charming. Her smile melted my insides, and her touch gave me butterflies. Wait a second, why am I talking in past tense? She _is _all of those things. I knew the date could have been better. I knew I could have been smarter.

But that's how I came up with my plan.

"Hey, Sakura? I have an idea." I said quietly.

She looked at me questioningly, but nodded.

"What if we pair up all of our friends in Konoha? Like, you know, a matchmaker? Except we wouldn't be forcing them. Some of them already like each other, just they're too scared to tell them."

"What, like you?"she teased.

I rolled my eyes but continued. "Take...Tenten and Neji for example. Tenten's too shy to admit her feelings..."

Sakura continued my sentence. "And Neji is too proud to ever admit someone has control over him."

I nodded.

Sakura stared into space for a while before finally nodding, determined.

With that look, something was bound to go wrong.

"So how about the first people we set up are... Tenten and Neji!" I said.

"Of course!"she replied enthusiastically.

I gazed up at the park we were walking in. We would just be helping fate...right?

_Helping fate. I like the sound of that._

_XxXxxxXxX_

**Hey! So, winning couples...**

**1.)NejiTen**

**2.)ShikaIno**

**Also, Q&A time!**

**Q: Can your chapters be longer? **

**A: No. Sorry, but this is how I write, and how I have always written. I update almost every day, so that probably makes up for it. Heck, sometimes I update twice a day! If you want a story with long chapters, read something else.**

**Q: How long will your story be?**

**A: Very long. I plan to keep updating until I run out of ideas.**

**Q: Your story sucks.**

**A: That's not a question. I don't appreciate flamers. **

**Special thanks to: B-lueH-inata96, blackhanabi007, cherryswirls96, T-chC-herry, foureyes21, Adalenee, konnichiha yoshi-chan, Richasa, RinarinaXP, unnamed, MariaSabaku, troublesome22, ghie-chan, rosi3, and all you readers who haven't reviewed, so sadly, have not had their names posted on here.**

**'Till next time!**


	6. Forbidden

Chapter 6

_Match Made In Heaven_

**Neji's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

I officially hate the Hyuuga clan. I mean, they've given me everything, a life, an identity… Just sometimes they can be very irritating.

Hyuugas are supposed to be emotionless. Feelings just get in the way, apparently. Marriages are arranged, women are used as just means to gain an heir. Love has no meaning.

Except when you fall in it.

I'd never admit it, but over these past months, I think I've developed something a bit more than friendship for my teammate. This warm feeling… the way she smiles, the way she talks, everything… is this what it means to love? My heart tells me to follow my feelings, but my mind is telling me what I've believed for my whole life, that emotions, especially love, just gets in the way. Sometimes, she acts weird too. I feel a glimmer of hope, that maybe she feels the same way. I want to tell her how I feel… Tenten…my teammate…my love.

_But what if she doesn't return my feelings?_

**Tenten's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

This is stupid. I'm stupid. What the heck. Stupidity for us all. OK, so before I go on another rant, I just wanna say, **what the HECK was I thinking?** So… here's what happened.

I woke up one day and miraculously decided to fall in love with my unfeeling, unemotional, prodigy teammate, Hyuuga Neji. I mean, yeah, he is way hot, but he's a _Hyuuga._ You know, unfeeling, marriage-arranging Hyuugas. Don't I have good taste.

**Why the heck would he fall for me?** This is just doomed from the start. Why would he, the famous Hyuuga prodigy, fall for me, the crazy girl obsessed with weapons, who doesn't even have a surname? In the Hyuuga clan, marriage is all about clans and heirs and last names and that kinda thing. Heck, I don't even _have_ a clan. I can only cook the simplest of foods, I'm a feminist, I hate the fact that some people see women only as baby-makers, and I hate all Hyuugas except for Hanabi, Hinata, and my crush and teammate, Neji. I _especially _hate Hiashi, Neji's guardian. I doubt that won me any more points with Neji.

Neji… I want to tell you how I feel…

My teammate… my crush… maybe more?

_But what if you don't love me back?_

XxXxxxXxX

**Naruto's POV**

After a quick chat with Sakura, our plan was in place. My job was to hurt Neji's Hyuuga pride and get him to go on a date with Tenten. Sakura's job, however, was to get Tenten to admit her feelings for Neji. All together, I think that's a pretty good plan.

XxXxxxXxX

**I am super, super, super, SUPER sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was out of town and I didn't have time. Sorry!**

**Reviewer of the Day award goes to… konnichiha yoshi-chan! Many thanks, and I hope you stick with me on this! We'll see who'll get the award next time!**

**Oh, and this chapter was a bit angsty… oh well. Yes, for those of you readers who can't wait for the matchmaking, it's in the next chapter. I know some of you are probably wondering, "What the heck happened with Sasuke and why did he just disappear from the story?" Well, he didn't. He'll make an appearance after NejiTen and he'll start having an impact on Konoha after ShikaIno (who by the way won.) OCs are showing up in the next chapter or the chapter after. R&R, thanks for reading!**


	7. Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 7

_Match Made in Heaven_

**Sakura's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

"Wait, so why exactly am I doing this?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's… unhealthy… to keep al those nasty feelings all cooped up, so might as well write it down to let it out, you know?" I replied.

"Um, OK…?" she said, writing on the paper I gave her.

I looked at the girl, writing furiously.

"OK, done." Tenten said, shaking her hand tiredly.

"Thanks!" I took the paper and read it.

_Dear Neji, _

_You'll never read this. Sakura is making me write, something about "letting loose my feelings." Yeah, I can see your smirk already. So, you might be wondering, what the heck am I trying to tell you. Well, the truth is… I like you. A lot. Like, more than friends. Ugh, screw this, Hyuuga Neji…I love you._

_Tenten_

_P.S. Do you like me back?_

I blinked. That was… pure fluff. I turned to Tenten.

"K, thanksbye!" I said as I ran out the door, paper in hand.

"Sakuraaaa! Get back heerrreeeee!" Tenten yelled.

Remembering the incident with Hiashi, I ducked into a nearby bush and snickered as Tenten ran right past me. I walked out of the bush and made a run for Naruto's house.

XxXxxxXxX

**Naruto's POV**

"So, why am I doing this?" Neji asked.

"Well, um, it's…an assignment for writing class!" I said in my best I-am-an-idiot voice, making unnecessary hand motions.

"Riiiight." Neji replied.

I handed him a piece of paper and he wrote in that overly fancy handwriting of his.

"Done." He replied with a smirk.

Wow, he writes _fast._ Glancing down at the paper, I read it quickly.

_Dear Tenten,_

_Hi. Naruto's forcing me to write this. Don't ask, just remember that it's easier to comply to idiots than to complain. Well, you're never going to read this anyway. Hmm. What I want to say, Tenten, is that over these past months, I've developed something a bit more than friendship towards you. I know you probably don't return my feelings, but… I just want to tell you anyway. Tenten… I love you._

_Neji_

_P.S. Wanna hook up?_

Whoa. The Hyuuga does have emotions. I was pretty stunned.

"OK, now I'll just throw it away." I said, walking over to the trashcan. However, Neji didn't know that Kiba had tagged along and was currently waiting inside the trashcan for the letter. Don't ask how he got in there… just don't. I walked over to Neji, and I told him the punch line.

"You know how you said a while ago you could get any chick you wanted to?" I asked, knowing how prideful he was.

"Yes, what is the point of this? I _can_ get any girl I want." he replied questioningly.

"I'm willing to bet that you can't." I said casually.

He smirked. Stupid Hyuuga. "Yeah…not gonna happen."

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Name the girl."

OK, Naruto, don't mess up… "Tenten."

Neji paled a bit, but nodded. _Pride comes before a fall_, I thought.

"Good. Ask her out." I said, staring at Neji.

"Today?" he said, slightly desperate.

"Yeah. But first…" I said, dragging him to the jewelry store with an evil grin.

XxXxxxXxX

**Neji's POV**

Stupid Hyuuga pride. Ugh, how did I ever let Naruto drag me into this? I mean, yes, I'd _love_ to ask Tenten out, but… just, what if she doesn't like me?

_**Ugh, stop it, you're dragging me down, too.**_

_Go away._

_**You're too busy thinking about Tenten to bother me.**_

_Do you think the Akatsuki can extract Inners?_

_**I doubt it. It would kill you anyway. And they might take your Byakugan.**_

_Meh, better than living with you._

_**Well, anyway, stop talking to me and start looking for a gift. You know, for Tenten? Weapons mistress, brunette, ties hair up in buns, teammate, Tenten?**_

_Oh, right. Ugh._

"Naruto?" I said.

"What?"

"I think Tenten would like some kind of sharp thing she can kill someone with a bit better."

"OK! Let's go to the kunai store then!" he said, dragging me along. I sighed.

Finally, we decided on a black kunai with red trim and beautiful blue swirls. When we bought it, I also put the Hyuuga family seal on it.

_Stupid Hyuuga pride…_

XxXxxxXxX

**Tenten's POV**

Great. Sakura just got away with my gooey love confession to Hyuuga Neji. I sighed and sat down on a bench in the park. Suddenly, I saw the boy in question walk towards me.

Wait, was _the_ Hyuuga Neji, the unemotional prodigy, _blushing_?

This was not good. Neji blushing meant something very, very bad was happening. _Wait, did he just __**smile**__? _The apocalypse is coming. The end of the world as we know it. This can not be happening. Hyuuga Neji is blushing and smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done to Neji?" I half-yelled, as Not-Neji sat down next to me on the park bench.

His smile promptly turn into a smirk. So this _was_ Neji, then? "You act like I can't smile."

I blushed. "Well, it's just…never mind."

He turned to me, blushing again. What is wrong with the world today?

Finally, he spoke. "Tenten…will…y-you…" _Wait, did __**the **__Hyuuga Neji just_

_stutter? No way._

"Tenten… will you go out with me?"

I froze. Wait, I thought he _didn't_ like me. My head was spinning. "Tenten, are you ok?" he asked.

"Neji…of course I'll go out with you!"

XxXxxxXxX

**Aww… Fluff. Yeah, I'm uploading two chapters in one day, to make up **

**for yesterday. Anyway, yay! NejiTen!**

**Reviewer of the Half-Day award goes to…**

**MariaSabaku! Thanks for supporting me!**

**R&R, and expect another update tomorrow!**


	8. Trashcan Troubles

Chapter 8

_Trashcan Trouble_

**Naruto's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

"Psst…" I said to the trashcan. Now, you might be wondering why the heck I'm talking to a freaking trashcan. That _would_ be a **very** good question. Well, my friend, Kiba, was inside it. Don't ask.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did you get the letter?" I said desperately.

"Yeah, along with about a dozen banana peels, a cup of half-full yogurt, and a carton of chocolate milk that just _happened_ to spill on my hair," he said, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry dude."

"S'okay."

"So, like are you gonna come out of that trashcan anytime soon?" I asked.

"Um, yeah…about that…"

Now I was worried. "What?"

"I'm stuck," he said miserably.

Oh, so he's just stu—_wait, say __**what?**__ This can __**not**__ be happening._

"…"

"…"

"Oh, so now you're fat."

"…"

"So, like, a little help here?"

"Oh, yeah…heheh, sorry."

I reached over and grabbed Kiba and pulled. And pulled. And pulled.

"Hey, Akamaru, give us a hand, huh?" I said.

Akamaru barked and ran over. Both of us pulling, though, had only managed to move Kiba a little. I sweat dropped.

"Kiba…ugh…you're…eh…heavy…!" I said, pausing for breath.

"Akamaru, can you go get Sakura?" Akamaru barked and ran off.

After approximately 5 minutes, Sakura appeared. All of us together pulling managed to get Kiba halfway out of the trash, when suddenly…

"What are you guys doing?"

I looked up. _Greaaat._

In front of us stood Neji and Tenten.

XxXxxxXxX

**I know this is short, but this is the third chapter I've uploaded today. Heh, Kiba's stuck in the trashcan **** Some of you thought the trashcan parts were hilarious (ahem Miss Sabaku) so I decided to write a chapter about that. By the end of this, even **_**I**_** was laughing. *sweat drops ensue* Yeaaaah, not the best humor, but I was bored and wrote this on a whim. :D R&R!**


	9. Girl Power and A Plan Revealed

Chapter 9

_Girl Power and A Plan Revealed_

The two girls stopped at the gate of Konoha, panting for breath. They were a team, a team without a teacher, a sensei, a team of just two. Aged 13 and 12, they were very young. However, they were not to be underestimated… the last man who did that was sent to the hospital and is still in a coma today. Finally, one of them spoke.

"We finally made it…"

XxXxxxXxX

**Nagori's POV**

"Yeah…" I replied, glancing at my half-sister, Yanagi.

"Well, let's go." she suggested.

"Right." As we stepped through the gates, I looked around. The whole city almost felt like, no, more like emanated, tranquility.

"You know what? I feel like a fight."

My sister smiled. "What are we waiting for then?"

First, before I continue, might as well introduce myself. My name is Nagori Eiken. The girl beside me is my half-sister, Yanagi Tsuzan. We both have exceptional ninja abilities. Yanagi can create illusions so real, that even after the jutsu is lifted, some victims wander into insanity. I can control a person completely with just one touch or if they come into contact with my chakra blade, similar to Kabuto's abilities, I can also ravage a person's insides without even drawing blood. We act as a team, Yanagi traps them in an illusion while I incapacitate them. Contact with other people… well, it's not too often. Yanagi apparently likes this ninja that she saw during a mission. His name is…Shino? Shimo? Shiwo? Something like that. As for me… well, as foolish as it may sound, I've fallen for the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

XxXxxxXxX

**Neji's POV**

"So, um, what exactly _are_ you doing? And why is Kiba stuck in the _trashcan_? And—you know what, I just don't want to know." I walked off, Tenten on my arm. I heard Naruto and Sakura "Whew!" in relief as I walked Tenten home. Apparently, I didn't se the thing they were trying to hide. Oh well. I kissed her goodbye as she gasped in surprise.

"You have _no _idea how long I've waited for that." I said sweetly, watching Tenten blush. "See you tomorrow…" I said, breaking away and slowly walking home under the evening sunset.

As I walked home, I saw two girls. "Konbanwa." I said, glancing at them.

"Are you a Hyuuga or something?" one of them, the older one, asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your face is emotionless. You're a total ice cube."

I flared up in anger. How dare they insult my clan like that! "Hyuugas may be emotionless, but we're still better than _you_."

"Oh really?" she said, amused. "I could beat you in a fight anytime. First who falls wins?"

"You're on. I might even have to go easy on you." I said, smirking. "I'm older than you, after all."

"Your funeral." She replied smoothly.

Konoha Training Grounds No.4, the sign read. This should be easy. "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"Nagori Eiken."

I had never even _heard_ of her clan. Probably unimportant. We bowed ceremoniously and then the fight began.

XxXxxxXxX

**Nagori's POV**

Arrogant prick.

That was my first impression of Hyuuga Neji, the famed branch family prodigy.

Anyway, the fight began. I used Kage Bushin no Jutsu, creating 5 clones, all with their own chakra. He smirked at this and began hand seals. I rolled my eyes. Two of my clones creeped up behind him. Kami, he wasn't even using Byakugan! I lashed out with a chakra chain. He looked surprised, but ducked out of the way easily—right in front of my clone. I formed a hand seal. "Karada Shinryaku no Jutsu!"I tapped him with my clone's index finger. And with that, the fight was over.

He fell to his knees in surrender. He tried to glare, but his body was frozen, controlled by my chakra.

"So do you surrender?"

"…" Oh, right, he couldn't talk 'cause I was controlling him. Right. I let go of my hold of his mouth.

"How the heck did you do that? I'm supposed to be a freaking _prodigy._"

"Well, you're looking at "The Prodigy of Kumogakure."

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"Hn."

"Right." I relinquished my hold on him and retracted my chakra chain. He was easy. Konoha was a bit… rookie-ish. Great.

XxXxxxXxX

**Neji's POV**

I was angry. Not just angry at the girl who beat me, _me, __**the**__ Hyyuga __**prodigy!**_No, I was also angry at Naruto and Sakura. I just figured out what they were doing. Naruto threw the letter in the trash… Kiba was _also_ _**in**_ the trash… Naruto dared me to hook up with Tenten… Did I just get set up? Kami, Naruto and Sakura were _so_ dead. But before I could go pound their faces into the ground, I saw a dog. Not just any dog, but Akamaru. Don't tell anyone, but I love dogs. Akamaru is just so _cute!_ *cough* Ahem, anyway, he had a letter. Wait, was that _my_ letter? No way.

Akamaru dropped the envelope in question and I saw that no, it wasn't my letter. It was addressed, _Dear Neji_. Wait, was that Tenten's writing? I quickly opened the envelope and began reading furiously.

_Dear Neji, _

_You'll never read this. Sakura is making me write, something about "letting loose my feelings." Yeah, I can see your smirk already. So, you might be wondering, what the heck am I trying to tell you. Well, the truth is… I like you. A lot. Like, more than friends. Ugh, screw this, Hyuuga Neji…I love you._

_Tenten_

Whoa…no freaking way. Tenten liked me? No…loved me? Why was this letter so fluffy? WHY? Sakura…and Naruto…I don't know if I should thank them or spew out endless profanities and curse their name.

Anyway…Tenten…loves me…and that's all I need.

XxXxxxXxX

**Yay! . Did I mention FLUFF? OK, fine, not **_**too**_** fluffy… but whatever. The arrival of my OCs is a major plot point. This is a large plot twist. Here's something for you to think about: Why are they here? Why now? Why are their abilities so specialized? And why is that girl semi-insane? Riiiight. Anyway, **_**fourth chapter today!**_** Yay! Yes, I update a lot. So what. R&R! Ja ne!**


	10. Broken Hearts

Chapter 9

_Girl Power and A Plan Revealed_

The two girls stopped at the gate of Konoha, panting for breath. They were a team, a team without a teacher, a sensei, a team of just two. Aged 13 and 12, they were very young. However, they were not to be underestimated… the last man who did that was sent to the hospital and is still in a coma today. Finally, one of them spoke.

"We finally made it…"

XxXxxxXxX

**Nagori's POV**

"Yeah…" I replied, glancing at my half-sister, Yanagi.

"Well, let's go." she suggested.

"Right." As we stepped through the gates, I looked around. The whole city almost felt like, no, more like emanated, tranquility.

"You know what? I feel like a fight."

My sister smiled. "What are we waiting for then?"

First, before I continue, might as well introduce myself. My name is Nagori Eiken. The girl beside me is my half-sister, Yanagi Tsuzan. We both have exceptional ninja abilities. Yanagi can create illusions so real, that even after the jutsu is lifted, some victims wander into insanity. I can control a person completely with just one touch or if they come into contact with my chakra blade, similar to Kabuto's abilities, I can also ravage a person's insides without even drawing blood. We act as a team, Yanagi traps them in an illusion while I incapacitate them. Contact with other people… well, it's not too often. Yanagi apparently likes this ninja that she saw during a mission. His name is…Shino? Shimo? Shiwo? Something like that. As for me… well, as foolish as it may sound, I've fallen for the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

XxXxxxXxX

**Neji's POV**

"So, um, what exactly _are_ you doing? And why is Kiba stuck in the _trashcan_? And—you know what, I just don't want to know." I walked off, Tenten on my arm. I heard Naruto and Sakura "Whew!" in relief as I walked Tenten home. Apparently, I didn't se the thing they were trying to hide. Oh well. I kissed her goodbye as she gasped in surprise.

"You have _no _idea how long I've waited for that." I said sweetly, watching Tenten blush. "See you tomorrow…" I said, breaking away and slowly walking home under the evening sunset.

As I walked home, I saw two girls. "Konbanwa." I said, glancing at them.

"Are you a Hyuuga or something?" one of them, the older one, asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your face is emotionless. You're a total ice cube."

I flared up in anger. How dare they insult my clan like that! "Hyuugas may be emotionless, but we're still better than _you_."

"Oh really?" she said, amused. "I could beat you in a fight anytime. First who falls wins?"

"You're on. I might even have to go easy on you." I said, smirking. "I'm older than you, after all."

"Your funeral." She replied smoothly.

Konoha Training Grounds No.4, the sign read. This should be easy. "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"Nagori Eiken."

I had never even _heard_ of her clan. Probably unimportant. We bowed ceremoniously and then the fight began.

XxXxxxXxX

**Nagori's POV**

Arrogant prick.

That was my first impression of Hyuuga Neji, the famed branch family prodigy.

Anyway, the fight began. I used Kage Bushin no Jutsu, creating 5 clones, all with their own chakra. He smirked at this and began hand seals. I rolled my eyes. Two of my clones creeped up behind him. Kami, he wasn't even using Byakugan! I lashed out with a chakra chain. He looked surprised, but ducked out of the way easily—right in front of my clone. I formed a hand seal. "Karada Shinryaku no Jutsu!"I tapped him with my clone's index finger. And with that, the fight was over.

He fell to his knees in surrender. He tried to glare, but his body was frozen, controlled by my chakra.

"So do you surrender?"

"…" Oh, right, he couldn't talk 'cause I was controlling him. Right. I let go of my hold of his mouth.

"How the heck did you do that? I'm supposed to be a freaking _prodigy._"

"Well, you're looking at "The Prodigy of Kumogakure."

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"Hn."

"Right." I relinquished my hold on him and retracted my chakra chain. He was easy. Konoha was a bit… rookie-ish. Great.

XxXxxxXxX

**Neji's POV**

I was angry. Not just angry at the girl who beat me, _me, __**the**__ Hyyuga __**prodigy!**_No, I was also angry at Naruto and Sakura. I just figured out what they were doing. Naruto threw the letter in the trash… Kiba was _also_ _**in**_ the trash… Naruto dared me to hook up with Tenten… Did I just get set up? Kami, Naruto and Sakura were _so_ dead. But before I could go pound their faces into the ground, I saw a dog. Not just any dog, but Akamaru. Don't tell anyone, but I love dogs. Akamaru is just so _cute!_ *cough* Ahem, anyway, he had a letter. Wait, was that _my_ letter? No way.

Akamaru dropped the envelope in question and I saw that no, it wasn't my letter. It was addressed, _Dear Neji_. Wait, was that Tenten's writing? I quickly opened the envelope and began reading furiously.

_Dear Neji, _

_You'll never read this. Sakura is making me write, something about "letting loose my feelings." Yeah, I can see your smirk already. So, you might be wondering, what the heck am I trying to tell you. Well, the truth is… I like you. A lot. Like, more than friends. Ugh, screw this, Hyuuga Neji…I love you._

_Tenten_

Whoa…no freaking way. Tenten liked me? No…loved me? Why was this letter so fluffy? WHY? Sakura…and Naruto…I don't know if I should thank them or spew out endless profanities and curse their name.

Anyway…Tenten…loves me…and that's all I need.

XxXxxxXxX

**Yay! . Did I mention FLUFF? OK, fine, not **_**too**_** fluffy… but whatever. The arrival of my OCs is a major plot point. This is a large plot twist. Here's something for you to think about: Why are they here? Why now? Why are their abilities so specialized? And why is that girl semi-insane? Riiiight. Anyway, **_**fourth chapter today!**_** Yay! Yes, I update a lot. So what. R&R! Ja ne!**


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter…um…11?

_Secrets Revealed_

**Ino's POV (Gasp, Ino!)**

XxXxxxXxX

I was bored. Okay, so this wasn't my best idea. But, hey, I'm not so bored now am I? So, like, I got all my friends in Konoha to come over for a game of Truth or Dare. We just started. We're spinning a bottle to determine who goes first. I twirled the bottle around…

XxXxxxXxX

**Third-person POV (Gasp, nobody!)**

XxXxxxXxX

The bottle landed, on, of all people, Nagori. She glanced around, and in a moment, decided. Well, she was doing this for her sister's sake…and Kiba's.

"Shino. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." It was no surprise.

"Hmm, who do you like?"

There was silence as the boy thought. Then he replied. "Nobody, and I never will."

Nagori flinched. She could almost hear her sister's heart breaking. _Crack…crack…crackkkk._

She spun the bottle again. This time, it landed on Naruto. "Yesss! Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Everybody groaned.

Sakura scolded Kiba, "Never say dare to Naruto! It'll be your funeral!"

Kiba just grinned.

"Kiba…um, run 3 laps around Konoha while screaming the fact that Neji's gay…?" Naruto said.

Neji was twitching considerably. You could see the vein belging from his temple. Everyone, except Neji, sweat dropped.

Kiba chuckled. "Gladly," and then ran out the door as fast as he could.

Spinning the bottle, it landed on Ino. She turned to Nagori and put her hands on her hips, well, as best as she could while sitting down, anyways.

"Nagori, truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course."

"Who do you like?"

Nagori paused, then sighed. They might as well know. Besides, if they were planning to tell anyone, she could get rid of that memory…and all others, with a hard enough hit. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Everyone gasped.

Ino sweat dropped. "You're kidding me, right. Tell me you're kidding me."

"I'm not."

Ino went into an insane rant. Suddenly, Nagori snapped. "So what? You like freaking Shikamaru! Ahem, no offense to you Shika."

Ino's eyes widened, and said, "How the heck did you know that?" She glared at Sakura. "Did you tell her?"

"She didn't." Nagori cut in. "I can, ahem, read minds, I guess you could put it that way."

INo and Nagori soon began arguing, when suddenly, Shikamaru cut in. "Um, don't you two care what I think?" he said in a lazy drawl, hands behind his head.

Nagori glared. "I already know what you think, idiot."

Ino sighed. "Fine, tell me then, Shika."

"Well, personally…" Shikamaru trailed off, then stood up. He padded over to Ino. "I like you too, troublesome woman." He then proceeded to kiss Ino, which ended in a collection of "Awww!" from Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino broke away and blushed, then remembered something and looked angry.

"Did you just call_ me_ troublesome…" she said in a low, deadly voice.

"Er, no." Shikamaru said, albeit a bit too quickly.

"Okay!" Ino said, all traces of venom gone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a long day…

XxXxxxXxX

**Was it too rushed? I hope not! R&R! You guys haven't been! That makes me sad…**


	12. Secret Song

Chapter 12

_Secret Song_

**Sakura's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

I sniffled, wiping away a pink lock. _Sasuke is back…_

XxXxxxXxX

**Sakura's POV, 3 hours earlier**

XxXxxxXxX

"Hi, Tsunade-sama, you wanted to see me?" I asked/exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sakura… this might be a bit hard for you to understand…but…"

I frowned. Tsunade almost never hesitated.

"Sasuke."

I jerked my head up. Was he dead? What had happened?

"He's back."

My eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "That arrogant _traitor_?"I hissed.

"…Just thought you'd like to know."

I resisted the urge to split her desk in half. "And _what, exactly is he doing here?_" I said, putting as much hatred in it as possible. Stupid arrogant Uchiha. I hated him. Hated what he did to me.

"Being locked up and interrogated." Oh, well _that_ changed things.

"…"Tsunade continued. "He…requested to see you."

I snapped out of my trance. "Why would that stupid prideful son of a─"

Tsunade interrupted. "Enough. He did. Learn some interrogation skills, huh? Ask that girl from Cloud. Yanohi or something… I forgot her name."

I stormed out of her office, feeling betrayed. As I approached my house, I locked myself in my room and cried my heart out.

XxXxxxXxX

**Sakura's POV**

XxXxxxXxX

I put on my iPod and cranked the volume up. Huh. This song was from the times her and Ino would form a "band" which comprised of her, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji. Sakura and Ino were the lead song was nice. Sakura listened, closing her eyes.

"_Hey look, he's walking by,"_

_All the girls watch you with a sad sigh,_

_But they would never know,_

_Your love for me was just a show,_

_You left it behind without regrets,_

_Only hatred it begets._

_Your eyes, black as coal._

_Wanna make me lose control…_

Sakura sang along to the chorus.

_I wanted you,_

_I needed you,_

_But you'd never love me too._

_I hate you,_

_I'd kill you,_

_Why'd you have to be so double-edged…_

_Double-edged…_

_Double-edged…_

Sakura sighed. This song was written for Sasuke after he had left her.

_Look at those poor girls wasting their breath,_

_Guess they just let you go, when you left,_

_Another day, another night, _

_That you haven't made things right._

_I hope one day you hear this song,_

_Realize that all your decisions were wrong,_

_People say you lost your soul…_

_Wanna make me lose control…_

Sakura listened to the chorus again, then turned off the iPod. She was determined to do this. Even if it meant she had to hurt him… or anyone else who got in the way…

XxXxxxXxX

**Hi people! Sorry, long time no update… are you guys still reading? I don't know, because you guys haven't reviewed lately! I need feedback! Err, I lack motivation! Anyway, here's a quick repeat of the disclaimer. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**If you guys are wondering who's song that is, it's mine. I wrote it. =D I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow with my friends. Think I'm gonna go beat my record of 7 times in a row on that roller-coaster… Anyway, R&R PLEASE!**


	13. Conscious

**Chapter 13**

_Conscious_

**Sakura's POV**

**XxXxxxXxX**

I opened my eyes. Where the heck was I again?

_In your room, idiot._

Right. I knew that. Ugh, I feel like I'm hungover. Wait, actually, maybe I am. There's a pretty large bottle of sake over in that corner. Tsunade's rubbing off on me... Anyway, meh, what the heck happened while I was out... I don't remember anything except... _Sasuke's back._ I felt a tear come out of my eye. Why the heck was I crying? I never cried...since he left, anyway. I tried to stand up and failed miserably. Agh, my leg feels like it's on fire.

_It tends to do that after a week of sitting in one spot, crying._

Wait, I did that? I look around frantically, and I finally find my phone in my pocket. I quickly checked the messages.

_You have 9 unchecked messages._

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

_Open message-_

_To:CherryRose7_

_From:PrettyPiggy12_

_Hey forehead, what's up? Anyway, how's it going? I'm doin' pretty good, so here to spread the latest gossip. Sasuke Uchiha is back. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Erm, ahem, not that I'd betray Shika or anything. Ten is officially with the Hyuuga, and Foxy is hooked up with a certain blushing stalke-ahem, I mean Hinata. That's pretty much it, so why don't you come out of your house for a while?_

_Piggy_

I rolled my eyes. Ino. Same as always. Oh well. On to the next message.

_To:CherryRose7_

_From:PandaKunai10_

_Hey Sak! Why don't you come over sometimes, huh? Don't see you around anymore these days...I mean, it's only been, like, two weeks, but like, still. Anyway, 3 Neji! Heheh, take THAT, fangirls!_

_Panda _

Nice. Tenten too.

_To:CherryRose7_

_From:RamenFoxy7_

_Hey Sakura! What's up? So, um, just texting to say hi. Sparring with Sasuke soon! :D_

_Foxy_

Ok...impulsive, but that's Naruto for you.

_To: CherryRose7_

_From:HyuugaNeji10_

_Hello Sakura. Would you be so kind as to tell me what Tenten likes as a gift? It would be very much appreciated._

_Thank you,_

_Neji_

Nice.

_To: CherryRose7_

_From: Username12_

_Hi Sak. Wat does Ino like? Plz tell me soon. Getting her a gift. This is troublesome._

_Shika_

Sakura laughed. Of course he wouldn't abbreviate his favorite word.

_To: CherryRose7_

_From: ChipBag12_

_Hey, it's Choji. I noticed you're not coming out much. What's up?_

_Choji_

Riiiight.

_To: CherryRose7_

_From: BugLvr12_

_Hi. I was bored._

_Shino_

Um...sure?

_To: CherryRose7_

_From: GreenYouth10_

_Hello, my cherry blossom of youthfulness! How is your youthful life going? I hope it is filled with joy... and YOUTH! It is not youthful to stay inside so much! Please replenish your youthfulness by coming outside!_

_Youthfully yours,_

_Lee_

Sakura sweatdropped. So, this was it...the last message.

_To: CherryRose7_

_From:RavenPride7_

_Hello Sakura. I haven't seen you in a long time. Tsunade is making me apologize...so, I guess I'm sorry. Should we meet up sometime? _

_Sasuke_

My vision turned slightly red. How could that Uchiha even _think_that I would forgive him? I will never forgive him. He left me. On. A. Bench. For Kami's sake, a BENCH. So, no. I will not forgive him.

_No matter how hard he tries._

**Sasuke's POV**

**XxXxxxXxX**

I brushed a lock of raven hair out of my eyes. I would get Sakura to forgive me.

_No matter how hard it will be._

**XxXxxxXxX**

**Yay. Suspense. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this update is so late. Writer's block got me. Ugh. I am writing this outside of Lollicup, where my cousin works, so I get free drinks. :D Bye guys! R&R PLEASE!**


	14. Healing Hearts

**Chapter 14**

_Healing Hearts_

**Yanagi's POV**

**XxXxxxXxX**

I now knew how Kiba felt when I told him no. It hurts like a knife. Worse than any wound I've ever sustained. I considered putting Shino in a illusion that he'd never come out of, but decided not to. Probably wouldn't get me any points with the Hokage. I was on my bed, rolled into a squarish-round shape. Not too comfy. My eyes were probably red and puffy at that time. They felt really dry. Ugh. And just when I thought my day couldn't get worse, it did. Not that I don't like Kiba. I do, as a friend, I mean, just wrong place, wrong time.

He barged in through the closed door, ranting. "I mean, what kinda guy would do that, I mean, I didn't even do anything to that girl all I did was — whoa, Yanagi, are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

I didn't bother thinking about what he was ranting about. I really didn't want to know. I sniffled, and then replied. "I'm-sniff-fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah..." I replied, sighing.

He looked angry. "Who did it." he said, more of a statement than a question.

"What? Who did what?" I was confused.

"Who. Made. You. Cry." He looked really on edge.

"Nobody-sniff."

"Liar."

"I'm serious..." I wiped my eye, and Kiba's gaze softened.

"...Well, if you're sure..." He sat down on the bed, beside me.

I sighed. I really didn't want him to worry, but it was pretty sweet that he did. Wait, what?

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"Nothing." Sure, I was lying through my teeth, but what was I supposed to do, say "Oh, I'm sorry Kiba, but the reason I looked confused and angry was that I think I'm falling for you?" That would just be plain mean.

Kiba looked at me apologetically. "It's not my fault, is it? Because, you know, it's okay about the whole relationship thing and—" I cut him off.

"No, Kiba. Really, it's not your fault..."

He looked at me again. "Hey...I know this isn't a good time to ask, but..." he trailed off.

"Spit it out."

"Would you...give me a second chance to win you over?"

I sighed. Not this again. But then again, Kiba was pretty sweet...and...wait, _what did I just think again?_

"Fine...but what's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Right."

**XxXxxxXxX**

**Meh, that was a sucky filler chapter. I apologize. It really did suck. Anyways, you don't have to R&R, but you know what they say... A review a day keeps the writer's block away! :) **


End file.
